


Recruiting Spiderman (Dragon-Fire edition)

by myahoo



Series: Dragon-Fire AU [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myahoo/pseuds/myahoo
Summary: Tony thought this was gonna be easy. Turns out, dragons make everything difficult.Minor spoilers for CA:CW. Spoilers for my Dragon-Fire AU.





	Recruiting Spiderman (Dragon-Fire edition)

**Author's Note:**

> How the Spiderman recruitment scene might have played out in my Dragon-Fire AU.
> 
> Minor spoilers for CA:CW. Spoilers for my Dragon-Fire AU. Likely noncanon to my Dragon-Fire AU. Unbetaed.

_-You_ really _think this is a good idea?-_ Fa’loraen curled his tail as Tony knocked on the Parkers’ apartment door. _–He’s pretty much just a kid.-  
_

_So was Harley._ They could hear the aunt calling out from somewhere inside the apartment. _Besides, this one’s older than Harley_ and _he’s been doing his own thing for a while. I showed you that video, right? He can handle himself. Just needs an upgrade from whatever he’s currently wearing._

Fa’loraen tilted his head to one side. _–Assuming he agrees to come along.-_

 _Presumably. Again, did you_ not _notice that he’s been going out on his own already?_

The door in front of them opened. “Hello? Mr. Stark? Is there something I can do for you?” The aunt looked at them in confusion, even as the dragon on her shoulder pointed Fa’loraen out to her. Tony flashed her a media-smile and took off his sunglasses. 

“Hi. Mrs. Parker, right? Do you mind if I?” Tony gestured at the inside of the apartment. _That’s a dragon. Did anyone even know she had a dragon? Can I even go_ inside _without getting attacked?_

 _-You should be able to, I think.-_ Fa’loraen curled up tighter next to Tony’s neck and ducked his head in an attempt to make himself look smaller as the other dragon bared its fangs at him. _–And FRIDAY can’t see dragons.-_

“Oh. Yes. Please come in.” The aunt stepped aside and let Tony through, though she was clearly flustered. She closed the door behind them and brushed her dragon’s head in an attempt to quiet her. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“Nice place you’ve got here.” Tony gave the place a once-over, from the small dining area to the kitchen to the living room, where he kind of hovered beside the couch. “Uh, no. No drink is fine. Did you happen to know when your nephew will be home? Peter?” _What do you mean ‘FRIDAY can’t see dragons’?_

“Um, he should be back soon,” the aunt said with a glance at the clock. Her dragon hadn’t stopped watching Fa’loraen and Tony since they’d entered. “Why? What’s this all about?”

 _-Exactly what I said. FRIDAY_ can’t _see dragons.-_

“Ah. I suppose he didn’t tell you.” Tony glanced down as he leaned against the couch, partly sitting on the armrest. “Your nephew applied to the September Foundation, got approved, and I’m here to talk to him about his project.” _But JARVIS could?_ Fa’loraen didn’t bother answering, but he made sure Tony could feel the ‘yes’. _Well, shit._

 _-Lie.-_ The other dragon spoke up for the first time, hissing her words through bared teeth. _–What do you_ really _want from Peter? Have you come to arrest him too?-_

The aunt closed her eyes for a moment, the other dragon subsiding for a moment, and then pinned Tony with a curious look. “Is that so? What kind of project did he submit?”

Tony made a show of wincing. “Can’t tell you that. Sorry. The project’s still under development. Can’t talk about the details unless your nephew’s around. His project; he gets to decide who knows about it.”

The aunt tilted her head to one side and eyed Tony with something that looked like consideration, weighing something in the back of her mind. Or, more likely, talking the whole thing over with her dragon. After a moment, she frowned and said, “Would you mind taking a seat, Mr. Stark?”

“Sure?” Tony raised an eyebrow and then circled around to sit on the couch, watching the aunt head into the kitchen, prepare a teapot, grab some cups, and lay out something on a plate. She came back and set everything on the coffee table, took a seat on the couch herself, and poured the both of them some tea.

Picking up her cup and curling both hands around it, she took a deep breath and sighed. “This is about the thing Peter does that I specifically never ask about, isn’t it?”

“I’m sorry?”

The other dragon snorted, tail lashing angrily. _–Don’t pretend. Peter wouldn’t think to apply to any grants until his junior year, at_ least _, so you have to be here for something else. And the only other thing you have in common with him is the superpowered crime-fighting._

 _-So,_ what _do you need_ Peter _for?-_

Tony raised his other eyebrow and then glanced at Fa’loraen, who shrugged. _–I’d rather we_ didn’t _piss her off, to be honest—at least, no more than she already is—and the truth would be…easier than trying to lie.-_

“Alright then.” Tony leaned forward and set his elbows on his knees, lacing his fingers together and giving the aunt a serious look. “Look. I need to borrow your nephew for a few days. Probably won’t be more than a week. I’ll bring him back, safe, sound, and in one piece.”

The aunt sipped her tea and turned to look at Tony. “I’m not going to ask, but I’m holding you to your word, Mr. Stark. He’s all I have left, you know,” she said quietly.

Fa’loraen winced. She hadn’t even been aiming to hurt and she struck true. He didn’t envy Peter Parker at _all_.

Tony swallowed. “Got it.” He floundered for a moment, before saying, “I’ll bring him back to you. I _promise_.” He blinked and looked away from the aunt, gaze landing on her dragon. Nodding at her, he said, “Does she keep an eye on him for you? She seems more up-to-date with what the kid’s doing than…you?”

Both the aunt and her dragon had stilled, looking at Tony in confusion. Fa’loraen shrunk back as they glanced at him with matching frowns on their faces. Tony only raised an eyebrow at them and drank from his cup, hiding his frown at their reaction.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“He’s not yours, is he?” the aunt said gently, sympathetically, and Fa’loraen curled in on himself.

“I clearly missed something.”

_-…no. He’s not.-_

Both of them winced at Fa’loraen’s quiet admission. “Oh, you poor thing.”

“Okay, what did I miss this time?” Tony set his cup down and glanced expectantly at all three of them, his right hand reaching to encircle his left wrist.

 _-Soulbond, Stark.-_ The other dragon finally spoke directly to Tony. _–He’s not your soulbond.-_

“Well, no,” Tony admitted. “At least, I don’t think so?” Fa’loraen shook his head at Tony’s glance. “Yeah, no. He’s not. How is this relevant?”

_-Soulbonds don’t like to be apart, if they can help it, Stark.-_

_-It’s like Pepper and Mm’aryn.-_ Fa’loraen explained, climbing onto the back of the couch. _–One rarely goes somewhere without the other.-_

“So, she _doesn’t_ know what your nephew gets up to.”

“Well, no. Not really.” The aunt and her dragon exchanged looks. “She _does_ know he comes back injured plenty of times and he’s usually fine by morning, but she’s not a tracker. The most she does is make sure he _will_ be fine by morning.”

_-Life-player?-_

She whistled five notes. _–Wisp-shadow?-_

He shimmered briefly out of sight. When he faded back in, his head was tilted to the side, listening to footsteps approaching the door. _–Is that him?-_

The other dragon stilled and listened, nodding once after a moment. _–That’s him.-_

The aunt nodded and took a steadying breath. “So, Mr. Stark, what can you tell me about the September Foundation itself?”


End file.
